I Won't Forget
by Sticatto
Summary: She is lost in this Human World. She remember's one face. Can he save her from what is set in stone? She has always been The First Target.    Rating Will Change. Rewritten.


**I Won't Forget - Prologue**

* * *

><p><em><strong>WE WILL NOT STOP WALKING<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was on my way into the Rukongai, looking for some sort of clues as to why people had been disappearing. There had been a lot going on lately around the Soul Society, not 50 years ago Captain Hirako had actually become a Captain. Things had been fairly calm until recently. A huge amount of people had been going missing from the Rukongai, enough for the Gotei 13 to intervene. They had sent out a few people, mostly higher ranks. I was one of the few non-ranked members that was sent out to search.<p>

I had been running through the woods when the blackness encased me. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I couldn't smell. I couldn't even feel. Everything had been stripped away from me. I couldn't understand, was something happening to me, that had happened to the citizens? Was I going to be abducted too?

I felt a deep gash open up at the back of my knees. I winced heavily and fell to what I thought was the ground. After a few moments, the darkness receded. Standing above her was her Lieutenant Aizen, Lieutenant Tosen, and the small boy Gin. She crumbled away in fear as Lt. Aizen held a small marble-like ball over her, and closed his eyes, seeming to focus on something. Her scream was muffled by Tosen's hand as a searing pain ran through her body. it was like a fire licking through her veins, all the way around. She flinched violently, as she felt something leaking from the tear ducts of her eyes, her nose, ears, and even mouth. It was a thick substance, almost like wet plaster.

Gin had dropped to his knees beside her when that had started. He hung around with the Lt.'s quite often. He had gotten his view of the Gotei 13, even before he was in the Acadamy! I clutched at his hand. My little brother's hand. The boy I had done my best to raise once I found him in the streets. I had a tear run down my cheek, hardening into the thin layer of white on my face.

"W-Whats happening...?" I choked out.

"You have been a wonderful test experiment, too bad it didn't work." Aizen sighed. He sat me up, a heavy quivering groan leaving my trembling lips. "Gin... Tell Captain that I failed, and that I won't forget everything he has done for me..." I choked out. I looked down, I was covered in blood, most of it not belonging to me. I was ashamed I had let that thing take over. I felt an elbow at the back of my neck before I slumped forward unconscious. Would this be it? All that I had lived for? Everything that I had worked for, gone because of some sinister force?

* * *

><p>After a while, I woke. I had no control over my body. A sinister being was inside me, coaxing me to let go of what little power I had from it. I was weak. Whatever they had done, was destroying me. I saw Gin one last time through narrow eyes, before I succumbed.<p>

* * *

><p>After all the destruction he needed done, was done, Aizen picked up her limp form, and opened a Senkimon gate, something he had learned to do. He came upon an empty warehouse, where he tossed her on the worn couch inside. He pulled out his memory modifier, and clicked it, before flash stepping away, and heading back to Soul Society. He had a small smirk the whole time. He was one step closer to his goal.<p>

* * *

><p>I had been sitting at my desk doing paperwork, when Gin had run in. He was panting, heavy tears running down his face.<p>

"She's dead..." he said. "Eruka is dead, I watched her get killed..." He fell to his knees on the floor, blood on his hands. My eyes widened considerably, and I jumped up from my desk. Paperwork scattered everywhere as I hurried over to him.

"She said to tell you she failed. And that She Won't Forget You."

I let a held back sob leave my chest right then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiya guys. I decided before I updated, I was just going to rewrite the whole 7 chapters, and 11,000+ words I had written. I versions I had up were unedited, and poorly written. I want to do better for you guys. This is just the prologue, so hopefully other chapters will be longer. It really just depends on what time I have. Next week is Spring Break for me (yay!) and hopefully I will put forward some time to write. Mabey. And after that, the next Thursday is when my final testing starts, so I may have more time, due to no homework, and the fact that I study for practically nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me. It belong to Tite Kubo and all of his magic.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed this prologue. Please review, it makes my writing better. I accept any kind of review. Please send me all your flames.<em>**


End file.
